


Zane's Cinematic Adventures

by CreativeTalesStudios



Series: Cinematic Adventures [1]
Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:40:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28379385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreativeTalesStudios/pseuds/CreativeTalesStudios
Summary: Read each of Zane's Cinematic Stories as he heads to exciting places, battle foes, or even face difficult life choices. (Rated T for possible humor or character deaths.) (A/N: These are just Ninjago versions of other movies)
Relationships: P.I.X.A.L./Zane (Ninjago)
Series: Cinematic Adventures [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2078532
Kudos: 4





	1. Prologue

"Narration. All important stories start with narration. And favorite characters. The fans favorite character always do the narration. And logos. Really long, and dramatic logos. Oh wait, do we have logos? Let me check. (seconds later) I just realized that the Author doesn't have a logo, I mean he'll get a logo soon, just not now. Anyway, you know what I always say:

"This isn't about numbers, it's about family." - Red Shogun

"No, I said that."

"This isn't about numbers, it's about family." - Ice Emperor

"Perfect. I am a very wise, protective Nindroid. Who took down an army in seconds...three times. I also have huge pecs, just look at my anime form. Now let's the story."

In Ninjago City's airspace at 10: 45 PM, two pilots were flying a plane with eleven million sticks of dynamite, seventeen thousand pounds of C4, and one hundred and fifty cute little classic bomb type bombs over the most crime-ridden city in all of Ninjago. However, a small plane landed on top of the bigger plane and a mysterious group dressed in black ripped off the back door of it.

"What was that?" One of the pilots asked.

"One of us should check it out. Rock, Paper, Clamps?"

"Sure."

The two pilots did a small round of rock, paper, clamps with the first pilot doing scissors and the second pilot doing paper. When the second pilot lost, he remarked that he's a loser wherever he goes. When he went to check out what was all the racket in the back, the mysterious group put the pilot in a parachute and threw him out of the plane. The most powerful of the group then dressed up as the pilot and went inside the cockpit and the pilot noticed the mysterious figure.

"Captain Chip? Is that you?"

"I'm afraid Captain Chip had to go down with the ship, Captain Chuck." The back suited person said. "I'll be your new copilot, and I can't wait for you to be out of luck, Chuck."

However, Chuck didn't have any expression of fear or sadness, surprising the stranger in black and white.

"You're supposed to be terrified." the stranger remarked.

"Why?"

"Because I'll be taking over Ninjago City."

"Nah."

"Huh?"

"The Ice Emperor will stop you."

"PHFT!"

"He always does." Chuck answered.

"No, he doesn't!" The stranger yelled.

"What about that one time you tried to kill the Ice Emperor and bragged that you know his every move before he makes it and then you kill yourself...on Day of the Departed?"

"This is better than the fighting to the death in a nutshell incident, and tonight is gonna be different."

"Ah, sure." Captain Chuck said sarcastically.

"SHUT UP! Ninjago City will soon be under attack by Ninjago's Greatest Villains. Including, Samukai, Kruncha, Nuckal, Wyplash, Captain Soto, No Eye Pete, Kozu, Zugu, Eyezor, Kapau, Chope, Wrayth, Soul Archer, Bansha, Goultar, Killow, Ultra Violet, Luke Cunningham, Chopper Maroon, Mohawk, Jet Jack, Daddy No Legs, Muzzle, Chew Toy, Arkade, Scar the Skullbreaker, Flintlocke, Dogshank, Doubloon, Monkey Wrench, and Nadakhan the Djinn."

When the stranger finished introducing the villains to Chuck, the latter questioned if he made the last five up but the stranger said that they're all real and just ask The Shocker and Lady Water.

At the Ninjago City's Police Station, Jimmy rushed into the Police Commissioner's office to tell him about the Z-graded villains breaking into the Energy Plant. When the Commissioner tried to solve the problem by activating the Ice-Emperor-signal, Jimmy also told him that the Ice-Emperor-signal was robbed by the Sky Pirates.

Back at the Airspace:  
"Oh, My First Spinjitzu Master. You've destroyed the Ice-Emperor-signal. You have thought of everything." Surprised Chuck.

"Yeah, I know!" The blacked suited person remarked. "And when I take over Ninjago City...the Ice Emperor will bow down at the feet of his greatest rival...Me! General Cryptor!"

Seconds later, Cryptor got a call from his second in command, Min-Droid.

Phone Call Starts:  
Min-Droid: "Boss, do you read me?"

Cryptor: "10-4, Min-droid."

Min-Droid: "We're ready for you, sir."

Cryptor: "Well, what we're waiting for? Let's get this thing started."

Phone Call Ends:  
While Cryptor was heading his way to the Energy Plant, the villains were breaking there way through in order to meet up with Cryptor. Both the Police Commissioner and Jimmy rushed to the scene of the crime. Once they stopped, the commissioner told all the policemen to set everything up in case anything goes wrong. When the commissioner got a phone call from one of the policemen, he thought it was the Ice Emperor, but only for the call to be from Cryptor.

Phone Call Starts:

Cryptor: "Yo, Pete! It's the Cryptic General!"

Police Commissioner: "Nobody calls you that."

Cryptor: "Yes they do! Okay, listen up! At this very moment, an unnecessarily, complicated bomb is being attached to the inside of the main energy core and if the mayor isn't here in five minutes to negotiate the city's surrender, then I shall destroy Ninjago City."

At NGTV, the news about Cryptor's takeover was being broadcast by Dan Vaapit.

"Mr. Borg, that sounds both complicated and frightening. Can you talk us through it?" Dan Vaapit asked Cyrus Borg as he was having an interview with him about the whole situation.

"Well, I don't wanna scare any small children who may be listening." Cyrus Borg noted. "But, every time the Author does a Ninjago version of a movie, there's a possible chance for the story to be a crossover with the Rainbow Saga world. And it's a little known fact that Ninjago city is built on a bunch of flimsy plates stuck together. There's literally nothing beneath us, except a portal to the Rainbow Saga world, also known as the Rainbow Hole. If Cryptor's bomb were to go off, the plates would break apart, plunging Ninjago citizen into the Rainbow Hole, and be trapped in the Rainbow Saga world for all eternity."

Cryptor: "And you wouldn't want that now? Now get the mayor! Cryptor out!"

Phone Call Ends:  
"Ms. Mayor, I can't allow you to this." The Police Commissioner warned the Mayor.

"Commissioner, did you find the Ice Emperor?" The Mayor questioned.

"No, ma'am."

"Then we have no choice. With Cryptor having the upper hand, we have to surrender Ninjago City to him."

The mayor then went on the helicopter's rope and while she was on her way to the Energy Plant, the policemen ready their guns in case anything goes wrong. Once the mayor arrived at the Energy Plant, the villains were in their vehicles and were driving them in circles around the Mayor.

"Ms. Mayor, it's so nice for you to drop by."

"I've one thing to say to you, Cryptor." The Ninjago City Mayor said.

"Well, what is it?" Cryptor questioned.

"Do you like to gamble? And if you do, do you ever played roulette?"

"Well, one, yes I like to gamble, and two, I occasionally play roulette."

"Well let tell you something. When playing roulette...always bet on black!" The Mayor then pulled out her mask and was revealed to actually be non-other than the Ice Emperor.

"Ice Emperor?!" Cryptor yelled out. "Are you nuts?! Only a fool would come here at a time like this."

"Guess what, Cryptor. Everyone is a fool." The Ice Emperor remarked before he pulled out an iPhone.

"Stop him before he starts singing." Cryptor yells as the villains charged at the Ice Emperor. However, it was too late.

Ice Emperor: [Singing] In the darkest night, I make the bad guys fall. There are a million masters. But I'm the coolest of them all!

The Ice Emperor then pointed his scepter at a fire and shooted ice at. The fire turned the ice into water and the water fell on the ghosts, making them disappear.

Ice Emperor: [Singing] Who has the coolest tech? I do! Who has the tricked-out vehicles? I do! Who does the sickest backflips? I do! Do you think my muscles are big? Thank you! You haven't seen my brain. Ladies, it's okay if you stare. Why? 'Cause I'm a billionaire!"

Cryptor: "This is so embarrassing."

Ice Emperor: [Singing] I get the last laugh, I get the final grin, throw you into the prison with Master Chen. Send Morro back to tomorrow. I'm 100%, not Zane Julien!

As the Ice Emperor continues to sing, he froze most of the villains and threw a giant snowball at one of them.

Ice Emperor: [Singing] who is the manliest lord? I am! With the muscles of steel? Me! Who can choke-hold a dragon? I can! Who never skips leg day? I do! Who always pays my taxes? You do!

"How is he beating all of you guys for the 70th time?!" Cryptor cried out.

Ice Emperor: Because... I'm the Emperor of Ice-

As the villains retreated, Cryptor hit the Ice Emperor in his car.

"Greetings, my lord. So weird to keep BUMPING INTO YOU!" Cryptor remarked as he drove his car into a pillar in order to destroy the Ice Emperor but the latter manages to jump out on time and Cryptor's car was destroyed into pieces.

"Looks like your plan had a malfunction, Cryptor." The Ice Emperor said.

"Well, it's only a matter of time before I take over Ninjago City." Cryptor remarks as he ran to get a gun and started to shoot the Ice Emperor but misses.

"Uh, Computer, When does that ever happen?"

"Calculating...never." The Computer said.

The Ice Emperor managed to track Cryptor on one of the Energy Plant's bridges and got in front of him.

"You know why?" Questioned the Ice Emperor. "Because I'm always a step ahead of you."

"And I always get away." Cryptor then destroyed the bridge and got on a jetpack to escape. However, the Ice Emperor transform hands into grappling hooks with one hook attached to Cryptor's leg and the other attached to the broken bridge.

"Not this time, give up now, Cryptor, it's over." The Emperor said.

"Oh, yeah?" Cryptor questioned. "Well, there's only one problem, who's gonna defuse the bomb? It's gotta be one or the other, my lord. Save Ninjago City, or catch your greatest enemy. You only have one option."

"...I'm sorry. What did you just say?" Confused the Ice Emperor.

"I said that you only have one option."

"No, before that."

"Save Ninjago City, or catch your greatest enemy."

"You think you're my greatest enemy?" The Ice Emperor questioned.

"Duh! You're obsessed with me." Cryptor replied.

"PHFT, No, I'm not."

"Yes, you are."

"No, I'm not."

"Yes, you are!" Cryptor yelled. "Who else puts you on your triggered mode?"

"Killow."

"No, he doesn't."

"The Green Ninja."

"He's not even a villain."

"He was at first. And people thought he was gonna become evil in Season 11 (for some stupid reason)."

"What?"

"I like to fight people." The Ice Emperor lied.

"Okay, look. I am fine with you fighting other people if you're okay with that. But what we have is tremendous." Cryptor remarked. "So, when people ask you, "Who's your number one rival?" You say..."

"The Green Ninja."

"Are you literally saying that there's nothing we have in common or special about our relationship?!" Cryptor questioned.  
"...Let me tell you something, "Crystol." I don't do ships."

"Huh?"

"As in, "Relationships." There is no us. Crane is not a thing. I don't need you. I don't anyone. You mean nothing to me...no one does."  
When the Ice Emperor said that to Cryptor, the latter started growing a new emotion, a sad one, realizing that his greatest enemy had no care for him and was no longer needed.

The Ice Emperor then unhinges Cryptor and heads for the bomb while Cryptor sadly escapes. Once the Ice Emperor went to defuse the bomb, he didn't know which wire to cut in order to stop it, with one wire being red and the other one being blue. Seconds later, the Ice Emperor decided to cut the blue wire and luckily for him the bomb was defused and the city was saved.

"Hurray! The Ice Emperor did it!" The Police Commissioner cheered.

After Ice Emperor defused the bomb, he was carried by several citizens and left the Energy Plant, where the other citizens thanked the Ice Emperor for saving the city and called him a hero. Once everybody dropped the Ice Emperor towards his Ice-powered ATV, the Ice Emperor went on his ATV and drove off. However, the Ice Emperor decided to stop at a place.

At an orphanage, a kid who wore brown clothes and yellow sunglasses saw the Ice Emperor and told the other orphans about it. However, the others ran in front of the kid dress in brown and cheered for the Ice Emperor. The Ice Emperor then started to make it snow and passed down ice cream to the orphans. Once the Ice Emperor was done, he told the orphans to be careful and left. When the Ice Emperor continued on his way, he had to go to the secret entrance of Zane Julien's Ice Castle and had to say a password, which was "I'm Ninjago's Savior." Once the Ice Emperor went inside the cave, he parked the ATV got off.


	2. Chapter 2

"Computer, I'm home!" The Ice Emperor's voice echoes across the Ice Cave.  
"Welcome home, my Emperor." The Computer says.  
"Computer put the bomb to the refrigerseum." The Ice Emperor says as he pulled out the bomb and gave it to the Computer. "Did something happened while I was gone?"  
"No, but you do have this week's penny saver, two bills, and a movie ticket to Connected. Grimfax is also on the seventeenth floor cleaning up the kitchen. He also made your favorite meal. Do you want to tell him that you're here?"  
"Nah." The Ice Emperor then got into his normal attire and went to the kitchen to get his meal, chocolate waffles, and frozen pizza. Once he got the meal, he sat alone in his room which is full of his Elemental Creations'...remains. "Man, this is so boring." Soon, the Ice Emperor watched a movie about a father and two of his friends trying to get back home and stop a group of pirates.  
(Movie Scene)  
"I'm trying to protect you, that's what fathers do."  
"Well...I wish you weren't my father!"  
(End of Movie Scene)  
"Hahahahahaha!" The Ice Emperor laughed. "It's funny because if you search up that scene on YouTube, you get the Ninjago version instead of Ice Age." The Ice Emperor then looked around him then realized how much fun it would've been if they were people around him.  
The Ice Emperor then went to the family photos, which only had him and his late father. "Hey, Father. I saved Ninjago again today, I wish you've could've seen me, I think you would've been really proud..."  
"Oh, Emperor, there you are-" A person with white skin and dressed in grey and dark blue armor spoke before he got kicked by the Ice Emperor and into a piano.  
"Oh, Grimfax! I'm so sorry." The Ice Emperor rushed to Grimfax and checked if he was okay.  
"No, it's all my fault, my Emperor. I should've known better than to sneak up on a robot with a sixth sense." Grimfax apologized.  
"It's all right. Just lost my train of thought there, and you know. When I'm there, I'm there."  
"Were you looking at the old father and son photo again?"  
"At the what? The old father and son photo...oh, yes. I see what you mean, the old two peas in a pod photo...yeah no I wasn't."  
"I see, Emperor, I've also seen you grown through phases such as this throughout the years, including that weird one in the second half of 2017. Do you think we should talk about how you're feeling?"  
"I don't talk about feelings nor have any. I'm a machine that does what's it told to and able to its own decisions 24/7, 365 or 366. And if you think somethings wrong, then you're Ultra Violet. Goodnight, Grimfax." The Ice Emperor said as he left, but stop when Grimfax put his hand on the former's shoulder.  
"My Emperor, it's morning." Grimfax remarked before he opened the curtains. Once the curtains opened, Ice Emperor started to shriek and acted like a skunk farted on him. "Sir, you live in a cave and a castle. You can't spend the rest of your life by having your butt frozen to a chair."  
"I spent three episodes without my butt frozen to a chair. And I can do whatever I want. Because I'm an Emperor."  
"Emperor, don't you think it's time you face your greatest fear?" Grimfax questioned.  
"Snakes?"  
"No."  
"Samurais?"  
"No."  
"Snake Samurais?"  
"Ugh, no, Emperor. Your greatest fear is: Having no humanity."  
When Grimfax said that, Zane's eyes widen and look at the picture of him and his father, fearing that he let down his father and ruined his number one goal "Protect those who can't protect themselves."  
"...No, now it's Snake Samurais because I almost got killed by a few." The Ice Emperor noted.  
"Emperor, you're scheduled to go to Cyrus Borg's one week left till retirement party this afternoon."  
"What?! No! What's the point of going there if there's gonna be another party next week? I don't wanna go!"  
"You're gonna have a great time."  
"No, no, no, no."  
"You might make new friends."  
"No, no, no, no."  
"Or a girlfriend for that matter."  
"No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no!"  
"And before you go, we get to do your favorite thing," Grimfax remarked.  
"Ah, Gear Up Time!"  
Once the Ice Emperor said that he jumped into a laundry bin and started trying on tuxedos until he found the right one. Once he found the suit he was looking for, he and Grimfax got onto the Ninja Tumbler and left for the party.


	3. Chapter 3

"My Emperor, aren't you forgetting something?" Grimfax questioned.  
"Nah."  
"Your helmet and mouthguard."  
"Mouthguard?"  
"The thing that covers your expressions."  
"Oh, oh, oh." The Ice Emperor said before he took off his mouth guard and helmet, revealing his flat top and his real identity, Zane Julien. Zane then turns on the news channel and showed Dan Vaapit and the Green Ninja.  
"GET OFF MY TV YOU GREEN PIG!" Zane yelled.  
"Green Ninja, how do you feel about your recent battle with Pythor?"  
"Well, it-it's complicated. Pythor and I had battles here and there in the past. He was a great enemy."  
Meanwhile, at an old factory, Cryptor and Min-Droid were watching the same news channel.  
"You see that? Great. Enemy. Why can't the Ice Emperor say that to his rivals?" Cryptor said. "Also, how can I make the Ice Emperor fell wanted with a battalion that gets the upper hand at first then loses?" Cryptor then pointed at the villains, who were using a wrecking ball like a yo-yo. "Typical."  
"Well, that's the point, Cryptor. The Ice Emperor is only wanted when we're around. So why not we make a way that Ice Emperor would feel wanted and without us around." Min-Droid replies.  
"Yeah, but how?"  
Back at the news channel, the Green Ninja said that the only way he was able to defeat Pythor, was by using an ancient flute, the Sacred Flute which would banish any villain to a place called, the Lost City of Ouroboros. The channel then showed all the known criminals that were banished there, giving Cryptor an idea for his new diabolical plan.  
Once Zane arrived at the gala, he stepped out of the Ninja Tumbler and the people at the gala were taking pictures of him till Zane went inside, in which Zane saw an ice skating rank, a band, a group of kids singing, and a buffet. When City Council Woman May Robsen asked Zane to join him, the latter agreed. On the other side of the gala, the orphans the Ice Emperor met were singing a song. However, the kid who wore the yellow sunglasses and brown clothes saw Zane Julien and decided to say hi to him.  
"Uh, excuse me, Mr. Julien." The kid said as he walked up to Zane.  
"Hey, kid. Want a picture?" Zane said as he took a selfie of the two but took a picture of himself instead.  
"Excuse me, Mr. Julien. Well, you're not gonna believe this, but my name is also Zane."  
"Intriguing. Well for that, I should dub you, Echo."  
"Thanks Mr. Julien." Echo said. "Question: Do you have any advices on how to get adopted?"  
"Oh, yes. Look cute, be quiet, and you'll get adopted in no time."  
"Really?"  
"Yep."  
Suddenly, Everyone started taking pictures of a woman dressed in purple and wore green sunglasses. When Zane turned around and saw her, his jaw dropped, his heart began to bump, his eyes turned pink and he started to drool all over his shoes. When Echo asked Zane if he should get surgery on his eyes to make himself look cuter, Zane said yes, despite not paying attention. When Echo continued to ask more questions, Zane kept saying yes and yes. However, the questions were about if Zane would like to adopt someone as his child or sibling. Before Echo could finish the results, he notices that Zane would like to adopt him as his new brother. Before Echo could say anything, Zane left and the Ninjago City's Mayor began to speak.  
"We gather here tonight, to mark the one week till retirement for Cyrus Borg. We also wish him well on his jungle safari. Now to introduce you to his new replacement. Everyone, I would like you to meet, Pixal Borg. She's was the top of her class and knew which wires to cut. She is also new Ninjago City's Samurai."  
The girl Zane saw, who was revealed to be Pixal, then went up to the microphone and was given the key to The Secrets of Borg Industries and a flip to the Ice Signal. "Dad, you always a great job inventing things for the future of Ninjago," Pixal said. "I would like to ask all of you a question, are you tired of the Ninjago villains?"  
"Yes!" Zane yelled as the others said agreed.  
"Now let's talk about real improvements that will end the circle of crime. I got a four-point plan that I'll like to share for you. It's called: It takes family, not an Emperor."  
When Pixal said that, Zane asked a waiter for a glass of water. Once Zane got the water, he quickly drank it and spat it out. "What?!"  
"Look, the Ice Emperor had been on the job for a very, very, very, very, very, very, long time."  
"He's literally the oldest Elemental Lord, What'd you expect?" Zane remarked.  
"Despite the work the Ice Emperor did, the villains always get away."  
"She's got a point." A woman remarked, making Zane feel ashamed and unwanted.  
"He hasn't captured, Killow, Dogshank, Wrayth, Monkey Wretch, or General Cryptor.  
"Excuse Me!" Zane yelled in order to gain Pixal's attention, which worked. "Hi, Zane Julien. Ninja of Coolness. Son of Dr. Julien. Student of Master Wu. Question: Do you have any problems with the Ice Emperor? And also, why do you have a problem?"  
"Well, the truth is, Mr. Julien. I'm not an Ice Emperor hater. But we don't need an Elemental Lord kicking villains' butts. We need to take what's good of the Ice Emperor and place them as actual laws, proper ethics, and accountability."  
"No wonder they wanted me to get tortured a lot, so I won't have to hear all of this," Zane whispered.  
"Because my dream is for the Ice Emperor to team up with the head of Borg Industries, so we can think of inventions and stop the villains. And I know that if we work together, we...can..."  
When Zane saw Pixal stare at four Ice Cream trucks heading to the gala, both Zane and Pixal noticed something wasn't right and they both yelled.  
"Everyone, get down!"  
"Now this is what I called a Grand Opening!" Cryptor yelled.  
"Everyone! I need you to head to the exits immediately!" Pixal yelled.  
When the people head to the exits, all the Anacondrai warriors blocked the exits, leaving the people trapped inside.  
"Dogshank. Flintlocke. Bring me the new head of Borg Industries. Min-Droid. You know what to do."  
"I'm on it," Min-Droid said as he left the gala.  
Meanwhile, Zane was in another building and told Grimfax to get his Ice Emperor attire and Ice Jet. However, Grimfax was being stubborn.  
"I'll only do it if you say the magic word."  
"Now!"  
"No."  
"You shall be punished for this!"  
"We'll talk about this at the Ice Cave," Grimfax said as he pressed a button from the Titanium Ninja Tumbler, which shot out Zane's Ice Emperor armor.  
Zane then took the armor and wore it, he then started taking parts from different buildings to build an Ice Powered Mech.  
Back at the Gala, Pixal ordered the Mayor and her father to head for the nearest exit while she was taking down the villains.  
"Cryptor! Stop this at once!" Pixal yelled as The Ice Emperor appeared out of nowhere with a giant mech and said the same thing.  
"I got a surprise for you too!" Cryptor smirked.  
"No!" Pixal and the Ice Emperor yelled at once.  
"I'm shutting down," Cryptor said as he put handcuffs on himself.  
"Huh?" Pixal said in confusion.  
"Yeah, what she said." The Ice Emperor said.  
"Yep, I surrender," Cryptor remarked.  
"What? No, no, no, no, no. This is not how it goes." The Ice Emperor said. "I'm a hero. You're the bad guy. And I'm supposed to take you in-"  
"Hold that 'in!'"Cryptor said. "Not anymore. You're right, there is no us. So that means there is no point in me fighting you. And now I'm turning myself in."  
"You're lying." The Ice Emperor said as he aimed his scepter at Cryptor.  
"It's the truth, my Emperor. You can't fight me anymore since I'm off the menu. You won't get to any of this anymore." Cryptor said as he pointed at himself.  
"Okay, first: Aren't you my clone?" The Ice Emperor said. "And second: Have fun in Kryptarium while I take down your friends."  
The Ice Emperor then punched Killow in the stomach, making the latter groaned in pain.  
"Oh, you can't fight him either. Or Chope, Wrayth, or Ultra Violet."  
"Why?" The Ice Emperor said as he threatened Wrayth with a high heel made of ice and a magnifying glass.  
"Because they give up too. Right?!"  
"Huh?" The Villains asked in confusion.  
Cryptor then shot a laser beam at the nearest building, causing the building to fall at villains, making them unconscious.  
"It's the end of villain tyranny!" A woman shouted out as everyone ran in front of the Ice Emperor and Pixal.  
When one of the news reporters said: "You did it!" The Ice Emperor thought the news reporter was talking to him. However, he was actually talking to Pixal.  
"Ms. Pixal, how did you react when you were told that you were gonna be the new head of Borg Industries?"  
"I was sooo excited! This is a great first day for us." Pixal said as she wrapped her arm around the Ice Emperor, making the latter feel uncomfortable.  
"Question for the Ice Emperor. What you're gonna do with the rest of your life now?"  
"Huh?" The Ice Emperor said.  
"We don't need a person like you now since there is no more crime. You could spend more time with your family."  
"My...family?" The Ice Emperor questioned.  
Pixal saw the Ice Emperor with a sad expression and told him that she'll take care of the scene. While Pixal was talking to the NGTV news, the Policemen put the villains and Cryptor to the police cars.  
After the villains were turned in, the Ice Emperor had nothing to do. Everyone was happy and going wild. The Ice Emperor was so sad, he couldn't even walk properly on and didn't have the mood to do anything. The only thing that could cheer up the Ice Emperor was spying the villains at Kryptarium Prison. While he was watching, Pixal appeared right next to him.  
"Pi-Pi-Pi-Pixal!" The Ice Emperor stuttered.  
"What you're doing...here?" Pixal questioned.  
"Surveillance, obviously."  
"Emperor, we both know that Cryptor is pondering something."  
"Then we both know that we shouldn't let Cryptor on the run."  
"He literally turned himself in a week ago."  
"Yeah, but we need to put him in...in..." The Ice Emperor then saw a kid dressed in black selling citizens oreos, giving the Ice Emperor an idea. "I got it! We should banish Cryptor to Ouroboros!"  
"...Okay, not sure how you got that idea just by looking at a bunch of cookies, but we have no technology to banish Cryptor there! So why not we work together and find what Cryptor's up to."  
"Nope, I work alone." The Ice Emperor remarked.  
"Icee, you know that vigilantes aren't allowed in Ninjago City anymore."  
"Then I have to go to Absolute Zero Mode." The Ice Emperor whispered.  
"I'm right next to you, you know."  
"(Man that lady needs to back off before I-)"  
"What did you just said?" Pixal questioned.  
"Ahh!" The Ice Emperor then quickly threw a Dry Ice bomb then left to the Ice Cave.


	4. Chapter 4

After Zane got the idea to banish Cryptor to Ouroboros, he quickly went to the Ice Cave and went on his computer.  
"Computer, how can I banish Cryptor to the Lost City of Ouroboros?" However, when Zane answered the computer, the computer didn't respond. "Computer?... Computer, can you hear me?" Suddenly, Grimfax appeared out of nowhere again.  
"Hello, Emperor of Ice," Grimfax said.  
"Grimfax, thank the Author you're here. Watch this. Computer?...Computer? See nothing."  
"It's nothing wrong with the computer, I just took away your computer privileges."  
"Parental Lock? You can't do that."  
"Oh, yes I can. I've been reading Clutch Powers' new book: Crazy Kidz and How to Get Rid of Their Stupid Attitude."  
"You know what, Forget it. Cus I already have a password that can get rid of the Parental Lock and nobody will be able to know."  
"Oh, you mean 'Grimfax rhymes with ear wax?'"  
"Haha hahaha!"  
"Emperor, it's time for you to gain back your humanity."  
"No, it's not."  
"It's time to take responsibility in your life."  
"Nnnnnnoooooo."  
"And you can start by taking care of your little brother."  
"Please tell me that the 'little brother' is just a time traveler stowaway?"  
"Remember, the orphan you adopted at the gala? He's been living here for the past week. He's like you...but kinder. You should get to know him, as you and he got so much in common. He was abandoned by his loved ones, so would it make sense for you to be his new loved one? Just like your army is yours."  
"...Grimfax, I think it's now time for you to be awakened."  
"I've already been knocked into sense, Emperor."  
"Whatever. Listen, except your warriors and that advisor that only appeared in one episode, you don't have friends. You're just a warrior that just want to be noticeable. So what do you know about family? Now I'm gonna go find crime, while you put that kid to the quickest escape route by pressing the nearest escape button. Okay?"  
When Zane said that, Grimfax felt heartbroken but quickly hid his expression so Zane wouldn't notice.  
"A-As you wish. Wait, which one is the nearest escape button?"  
"The one that's near the button that opens the gateway to the Cave."  
"Okay." Grimfax then slowly pressed the escape route but quickly press the other button.  
When Echo saw the secret entrance open, he was amazed by it and decided to inside.  
"Grimfax, what you're doing?!"  
"I'm doing what I'm told."  
"You just led him the cave!"  
"I didn't, I'm led to your life, by leading him to the Cave."  
As Echo wandered cross the Ice Cave, he accidentally bumped into the Ice Emperor.  
"Ice Emperor?! I can't believe it!" Echo cried out.  
"Well, you better believe it." The Ice Emperor said.  
"Wait, you live in Zane Julien's basement?"  
"No, Zane lives at my attic."  
"We could have sleepovers."  
"No, we can't."  
Echo then noticed all the things that were created by the Ice Emperor and started to examine it, but only for the Ice Emperor to get mad and told Echo to stay away from the Elemental Creations. However, when the Ice Emperor saw Echo with an Ice Powered snake belt, he let him keep it, as the Ice Emperor thought it was useless.  
"Wait there and don't touch anything." The Ice Emperor said as he went to his computer and started typing something. "Computer, how can I banish Cryptor to Ouroboros?"  
"Cryptor can only be banished to Ouroboros by using the Sacred Flute. Which is located at the Green Ninja's Tree House vault. However, only a person that is flexible, short, and quiet can go inside the vault. And if someone with the complete opposite of those three things goes inside the vault...will be destroyed."  
"Dangit." The Ice Emperor whispered. However, the Ice Emperor then noticed about Echo's presence and told him about his skills.  
"Hey, E!" The Ice Emperor yelled.  
"Yeah."  
"Name three things on what you are."  
"Well, I'm nimble, small, and quiet."  
"Great, follow me."  
Echo then followed the Ice Emperor to a hallway. In the hallway, the Ice Emperor then got all of his weapons and Samurai Armor. However, Echo pressed a button, which showed the rest of the Ice Emperor's armor. When Echo saw all the clothes, he asked the Ice Emperor if he could wear one, but only for the latter to say no. But when Echo saw a suit that was black and red, the Ice Emperor let him tried it on.  
"Uh, my Emperor." Grimfax emerged from one of the clothing hangers. "Why is Master Julien's dressed like a villainous biker?"  
"I don't know. The real question is why no one called me Ninjago and Never-Realm's savior yet? Let's go, Echo!" The Ice Emperor and Echo then left for the Titanium Ninja Tumbler.  
Seconds later, the Ice Emperor quickly got on the Ninja Tumbler. However, he noticed that Echo wasn't moving.  
"Oi, Echo, what is it?"  
"I think I should wait here till I get permission from my big brother, Zane, so I can go with you."  
When Echo said that, Ice Emperor tried to get an excuse for Echo to come with him without revealing his identity. But luckily for him, he knew what to do. "Well, Echo, the truth is...is that Zane and I are like the same people. So when you think about it, you already have his permission."  
"Really?"  
"Really."  
"Yay!" Echo then jumped right next to the Ice Emperor in the Ninja Tumbler and moved rapidly.  
"Are you ready to follow the footsteps of an Elemental Lord and follow life lessons along the way?" The Ice Emperor said.  
"I sure am. But where are the seat belts?"  
"Lesson #1: THERE ARE NO SEAT BELTS!"  
The Ice Emperor then started the Ninja Tumbler and head to the Green Ninja's Tree House. However, when they were at maximum overdrive, they almost hit an old lady, causing the Ice Emperor to quickly hit the brakes and for Echo to fall face front.  
"Oh, my FSM, I'm so sorry." The Ice Emperor said as he helped Echo get back up and patted his shoulder. You know what, after this whole thing, I will get Grimfax to put seatbelts here. But for the time being, we'll slowly head towards the Tree House...real slowly." The Ice Emperor then slowly drove around the old lady, who was being comforted by a group of Ninjago Citizens, and head to the Green Ninja's Tree House.


	5. Chapter 5

"Like all main characters, the Green Ninja always lives all alone and have no friends at places like these." The Ice Emperor said he pointed at the Green Ninja's treehouse fortress. "While I stall the Green Ninja, you steal the Sacred Flute. And before you say anything, don't give out any ideas because of almost everyone in Ninjago...is an ignoramus fool. So I don't wanna hear a single idea come out of you. Okay?"  
"Okay."  
"Okay, now I want you to answer on what I'm about to tell you. If you get all of them right, you'll survive. What's the tenth letter of the Alphabet. Say "Ah". What [blank] that. What's another way of saying greatest? What's the Destiny's Bounty? What's the opposite of out? [blank] end. And what's another way of saying realm?  
"Jay, Ah, is, the, best, ship, in, the, world?"  
"...Good luck, E."  
Echo then cheered and went inside the secret entrance to the treehouse and the Ice Emperor knocked on the door. Seconds later, the Green Ninja opened the door and was surprised to see the Emperor.  
"Oh, its the Ice Emperor, right here, right in front of my house. Why are you here?" The Green Ninja said.  
"Don't worry, I'm not here to mock you about having to get yourself almost killed for me to save the Never-Realm and Ninjago."  
"I'll seriously destroy you if you're lying."  
"Phht! Yeah right. Listen, thank me later. But since I'm not doing anything for a while, I thought you could use some..." When the Ice Emperor enter the treehouse, he saw the other Elemental Lords having a party without him. "...Association. Wait a minute. You guys are having the Ninjago 10th Anniversary party, without me?"  
"No, no, no!" The other Elemental Lords said.  
"That would be silly. There must've been a mistake with the E-mail." The Red Shogun  
"Shogun's right." The Shocker said. "When I was young, I didn't get messages from my friends when I asked them if they go to my birthday party for...every year to this day."  
"Great point T.S.! Great point! That clears up everything so enjoy the party, Icee. Red, you know what to do."  
Red then started the music again and the Elemental Lords continued to party.  
"First me getting thrown out of a building for humor and now this? What's next, another heart attack?" The Ice Emperor said.  
"Hey, Icee. Want a picture?" The Shocker said as he holds out his phone.  
"Well sure. Wher-" Before the Ice Emperor could finish, he saw The Shocker and Lady Water in a romantic pose. Disappointed, the Ice Emperor took The Shocker's phone and took a picture of the couple.  
"Thanks, Icee." The Shocker said as peck Lady Water's cheek and left with her.  
"Your welcome." The Ice Emperor said as he grabbed a walkie talkie and talked to Echo. "Echo, how you're doing? Because everything here is super cool."  
"I'm doing good, however, there's a giant shield."  
"Don't worry, I'll handle it." The Ice Emperor then quietly left the main room and went off to turn off the shield.  
The Ice Emperor then went to a chamber that was filled with Green Crystals. When the Ice Emperor tried to off the shields by destroying the crystals, he didn't know that they were irreplaceable and that one of them was the key to turning the Green Ninja's father good again. Luckily for the Ice Emperor, he was able to turn off the shields and Echo was able to get inside.  
"Okay, E. Now you gotta get that flute. And do exactly what I say. Ok?"  
"Okay."  
The Ice Emperor then told Echo what to do such as front flips, backflips, and running. However, security drones started to attack Echo so the Ice Emperor told Echo to build something in order to stop them. When Echo build a hammer and started to destroy drones, the Emperor complements Echo's skills by saying "It's like looking at a cool mirror." Echo then jumped inside the cauldron and grabbed the Sacred Flute.  
"Great Work, Echo. Now do everything I told you but backward." The Ice Emperor said through his walkie talkie.  
"Huh?!" Echo cried out.  
Outside, the Ice Emperor waited for Echo's arrival until the latter came out of the secret entrance.  
"We did it, Icee!" Echo cheered.  
"Now that's what I call fun!" The Ice Emperor cheered. However, the Ice Emperor's eyes started to widen.  
"Are you okay, brother?"  
"Oh, I'm fine. It's just watching you back there felt like the entire realm wasn't being so idiotic. It felt like...I was proud...of...of...myself. For being a good teacher."  
"You're a great teacher."  
"I am?"  
"Of course, Rob."  
"Did you called me 'Rob'?"  
"Oh, it's an anagram for 'bro'."  
"Does it count as one of those words that change to something else and people didn't notice till someone points it out?"  
"Yep!"  
"I'll allow you to call me Rob."  
"You're the best, Rob!" Echo said as he walked up to the Ice Emperor but was tackled by the latter.  
"What you're doing?"  
"Trying to give you a hug."  
"Oh, I thought you were gonna rip my arm off. Anyway, now all we have to do is head to Kryptarium Prison and defeat Cryptor. Are you ready?" The Ice Emperor said.  
"I'm always ready to defeat that black-hearted echo fighter. But I don't wanna make Zane angry. Do you think we'll be able to do this before my bedtime?"  
"Bedtimes?! Listen, E. Lesson #2: Emperors don't have bedtimes."  
"Yay! But what about milkshakes and cookies?"  
"All. You. Can. Eat."


End file.
